LeShawna
LeShawna (The Sista with Tude) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was placed on the Killer Adventurers. She was voted off in Amazon Drama, and she returned in Japanese HiJinks. She was voted off again in Borneo Revolution, after Heather used an immunity idol. LeShawna moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. LeShawna was placed on the Screaming Performers, but the teams were merged in Lazer Losers! LeShawna was voted off in Foul Play In the Funhouse, after Chris decided to save Duncan. LeShawna advanced to Total Drama High School. LeShawna was placed on Team Lightning. Biography Season One .]] In The Big Apple - Part 1, LeShawna was happy to see everyone again, especially Harold. She almost fell for Alejandro's charms, but she snapped out of it. During the challenge, LeShawna had trouble climbing up the Statue of Liberty, but her team lost when she almost made it to the top. In The Big Apple - Part 2, LeShawna told Alejandro it would have been best to take a shortcut down an alley, which Alejandro went along with. Sadie insulted LeShawna by calling her big butt. Her team lost the challenge, because of Ezekiel. LeShawna voted off Ezekiel. In Boating in Italy, LeShawna threw all sorts of things from their boat at the Screaming Travelers' boat. LeShawna's team won the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, LeShawna didn't say much, but she helped out Harold when he fell down. Her team lost, after Courtney entered the plane. LeShawna was planning on voting off Sadie, but Harold asked LeShawna to vote him off, because he felt like he slowed the team down. Harold was voted off. In G'Day Australia, LeShawna complained about the commercial compartment. During the challenge, LeShawna tripped on the red gem, which is what they were looking for, Lindsay thought it was just a pretty rock. LeShawna's team won, when Lindsay gave the gem to Chris, even though she had no clue she had the right thing. In El Bullio, LeShawna was insulted by Heather, when she was climbing onto the bull, saying "Careful LeShawna, you don't wanna hurt that poor bull!". LeShawna fell of the bull, after awhile. LeShawna's team lost after Heather threw a brick at Eva. In Deep Blue Sea, LeShawna gave Lindsay some soda, after she said she wasen't feeling well, and gave Lindsay a bucket when she started throwing up. LeShawna found two keys, but each electrocuted her. Her team won the challenge, when Tyler found the key. In German Grumps, LeShawna was trying to convince Katie not to give up. During the challenge, Katie gave the flag to Heather, which means the Screaming Travelers won. In Amazon Drama, LeShawna and her team were enjoying slushies in the winners compartment. LeShawna and her team got ahead, after the Screaming Travelers got captured by natives. Her team lost, when Eva, Noah and Sadie decided to take different paths. LeShawna gave Alejandro her immunity idol, which Eva overheard and had Lindsay, Noah and Tyler vote her off, thinking she would be a huge threat as his alliance member. In Japanese HiJinks, LeShawna returned to the competition. LeShawna didn't make it past the first challenge, she voted Gwen to win invincibility, but Courtney won. LeShawna voted off Cody and she was safe from elimination. In Big Ben Diving, LeShawna was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney who was in the winners compartment. LeShawna asked Chris if they were heading to a spa when they landed in England, but Chris ignored her. During the challenge, LeShawna did good, but lost the challenge to Eva. LeShawna voted off Heather, but Heather used her immunity idol. In Sweden Ya, LeShawna was trying to break up the fight between Heather and Lindsay, but got insulted by Heather. When the contestants landed in Sweden, Heather insulted LeShawna again, and LeShawna attacked her. LeShawna lost the challenge to Heather. LeShawna went with what Eva told her and voted off Duncan. In Russia Can Be Murder, LeShawna didn't speak much on the plane, only comforting Lindsay after Courtney made her cry. During the challenge, LeShawna called her costume the "Flamin' Shawna", which lit up in red lights when she presses a button. LeShawna, along with Gwen and Courtney, won the challenge, she voted off Eva. In Welcome to Hollywood!, LeShawna was relaxing in the winners compartment with Gwen and Courtney. Sadie knocked on the winners cabin's door, and asked if she could have some food, Courtney tried to slam the door in her face, but LeShawna stopped her and gave Sadie some bread. During the challenge, LeShawna's movie was called "Evilzilla" which was all about Heather. Heather called her a loser after the movie was over. LeShawna lost the challenge to Heather. Heather convinced LeShawna to vote off Lindsay. In Hassle in the Castle, LeShawna was helping Sadie cheer up Tyler, after his break up with Lindsay. After landing in Transylvania, LeShawna was more upset about getting her hair wet, than the castle. After getting settled in her room, LeShawna quickly went to bed, but was awoken when Tyler knocked on her door and asked her if she had seen Sadie or Alejandro, since they just disappeared, LeShawna said she didn't and quickly closed the door and went off to sleep. LeShawna was again woken up after Heather was captured by a ghost, as Tyler said. When LeShawna went back to her room, the ghost was waiting for her and captured her, she lost the challenge. During the vote, LeShawna voted off Noah after what he did. In Million Dollar Cook-off, LeShawna was sitting next to Tyler on the plane in the commercial cabin. After Tyler read his love letter from Lindsay, Tyler said he needed something to give her, LeShawna suggested perfume, but Tyler said it was too cheesy. After Heather said that Camp Wawanawkwa was the worst place ever since she got her head shaved, LeShawna said it was the "Best day ever" when Heather's head was shaved. During the challenge, LeShawna called her food "Shawna-Smores", which were so good it won LeShawna the challenge. In Pirates of Jamaica, LeShawna was getting a massage in the winners cabin. During the challenge, LeShawna went way far off from where the contestants were, thinking it was further away. She got bit by a crab when she was digging. LeShawna lost the challenge when Courtney and Sadie both crossed the finish line. LeShawna voted off Alejandro, since he was trying to vote off Gwen. After Alejandro was eliminated, he said LeShawna would pay for that. In Taj Mahorror, LeShawna was in the commercial cabin, with Gwen, Tyler and Heather. Tyler went in the winners cabin to sak for smoothies and brought some back for LeShawna and the others. During the challenge, LeShawna fell in a fountain, after being dropped out of the plane. LeShawna looks around the bedrooms for Chris, but lost the challenge when Courtney found him first in the tombs. LeShawna was told by Heather that Sadie was targeting her, so LeShawna voted her off In Borneo Revolution, LeShawna was sitting in the commercial cabin again. After Heather insulted Tyler, LeShawna jumped in and stood up for Tyler, Gwen also helped. After everyone landed in Borneo, LeShawna landed on Heather, Heather warned her she would get it if she didn't get off of her, but LeShawna said she was good, after awhile LeShawna finally got up and ran in the jungle. During the second challenge, LeShawna danced really good, but lost the challenge to Tyler. During the ceremony, Heather used her immunity idol, which meant that LeShawna was voted off, since Heather's vote against LeShawna was the only vote that could be counted. LeShawna asked Gwen to kick Heather's butt for her and then took the Drop of Shame, again. In The Aftermath: 3, LeShawna was sitting next to Eva, arguing with Alejandro. She was insulted by him alot throughout the episode, since she got him voted off. During LeShawna's interview, she said that Gwen definitly deserved to win, and said she has game. LeShawna told Alejandro to get over his elimination, which made him very angry. In The Final Season...Maybe, LeShawna didn't say much, but she voted for Gwen to win. LeShawna cheered for Gwen when she won TDWW. LeShawna said she was happy to make it to Season Two. Season Two In 18 Flags, LeShawna smiled when Chris introduced her. After Beth got insulted by Heather, LeShawna told her to just ignore her. LeShawna didn't speak much after that. During the challenge, LeShawna did great until she said "Somethin's comin' up" and threw up on Heather, which meant she was out. LeShawna was placed on the Screaming Performers with her best friend, Gwen as captain of the team. In Duncan Tank, LeShawna didn't say much in the episode. Beth offered a friendship bracelet to LeShawna, which she happily accepted. LeShawna was picked by Chris to dunk a Killer Clown, which LeShawna did and helped the Screaming Performers go further in the challenge. LeShawna cheered with her team when they won the challenge. In I Keep On Loggin' You, LeShawna hardly talked throughout the episode. LeShawna only talked to Harold a few times. LeShawna's team won the challenge, when Courtney pushed their log across the finish line. In Ringy Dinks, LeShawna was in the girls dressing room. LeShawna said in the confessional that so far they have won two challenges, if they lose their good luck then they'll be at the elimination ceremony. Harold tries to impress LeShawna during the challenge, but LeShawna wasen't impressed by his weak atire. Right before LeShawna had her turn she said "Outta the way, LeShawna's about to blow this thing sky high!" and she scored a 9, but her team lost the challenge. LeShawna voted off Cody, but no one on her team was eliminated, since Sadie quit. In Shark Attack, LeShawna was helping Beth cheer up Lindsay, who was upset about Sadie quitting the competition. During the challenge, LeShawna encouraged her team to stay on and helped win the challenge. LeShawna said in the confessional that the competition's good right now, since they're team hasen't lost anyone yet and hopes to keep on winning. In Who Wants to be a Heatheraire?, LeShawna was cheering up Lindsay, again, after Tyler was voted off. LeShawna stood up for Lindsay when Heather insulted her, calling her a hippo. LeShawna told Heather that the only thing bigger than Heather's butt was her ego. LeShawna thought Chris ditched everyone, when he called everyone to the mess hall and no one was there. During the challenge, LeShawna couldn't buzz in quick enough to answer questions, but her team won the challenge. In Hall of Courtneys, LeShawna was eating in the mess hall with the others. LeShawna tripped in the House of Mirrors when the lights were off and told Chris to turn them on before she hurts someone. During the challenge, LeShawna was able to avoid Chef, but her team lost the challenge. LeShawna voted off Cody for being useless and annoying. In Drama In The Air, LeShawna was in the girls dressing room, cheering up Lindsay after she saw Tyler kissing Sadie on the aftermath show. After Heather insulted Lindsay, LeShawna told Lindsay to just ignore her, since she's just evil. During the challenge, LeShawna jumped off, but landed on Noah, crushing him. LeShawna and her team won the challenge and were able to get into the merge. In Lazer Losers!, LeShawna was in the mess hall. She didn't say anything when Ezekiel came back. During the challenge, LeShawna managed to be the last one to have been shot, she was talking to Harold about Heather getting shot, then Izzy got Harold, then LeShawna. LeShawna called Chris eviler then Heather, when he showed everyone the clip of Gwen and Duncan kissing in the confessional. LeShawna voted off Heather, and was completly shocked when Gwen was voted off, she told Gwen to take care of herself. In Foul Play In the Funhouse, LeShawna was comforting Courtney, after her messy break-up with Duncan, LeShawna told Courtney that it wasn't really Gwen's fault, and that it was all Duncan's fault. During the challenge, LeShawna followed Harold's path he chose. When Heather insulted Lindsay, LeShawna told her to get her "skinny white behind in the cannon of shame". Lindsay was caught by Chef, but LeShawna tried to pull her away from him, but got herself caught by Chef too. LeShawna was angry that Heather won and voted off Duncan, but in a surprise, Chris decided to save Duncan and sent LeShawna home, since she had votes from others. LeShawna told Harold to win the competition for her. In TDAP Aftermath: II, LeShawna was happy to see everyone and was angry to see Heather, but was telling her off and laughing at her elimination. LeShawna said to Blaineley that she disliked her show, since it was a "no good gossip central show". During her interview, LeShawna said that the love triangle was not Gwen's fault and shouldn't be at fault for it, LeShawna said that Gwen was one of her best friends and she knew her and that she would never do something mean, unlike Heather. LeShawna said she was angry at Chris for eliminating her instead of Duncan. LeShawna seemed to get annoyed with Blaineley very quickly, she and Heather were asked questions about how they saw each other. LeShawna said that she saw Heather as a "No-good, trashy little devil, total drama cockroach" and Heather said she saw LeShawna as a "big booty, rapstar-wannabe, weave hair", which she got a glare from LeShawna after that. LeShawna told Blaineley she needed to go back to her gossip show, since Blaineley was beginning to take over the show completely, and helped the others push her out of the studio and get her into a taxi cab. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, LeShawna hardly spoke in the episode. LeShawna rooted for Sierra and constantly cheered for her. LeShawna cheered for Sierra after she won, and LeShawna had made it to the next season of Total Drama. Season Three In High School, Tick Tock, Let Me Out!, LeShawna was happy to be back and to see everyone again. LeShawna was telling Trent to back off from Gwen, since she's dating Duncan now. LeShawna was placed on Team Lightning and for the challenge, LeShawna said she came up with a float idea of Lady BlaBla's song "Bad Romance", and made figurines of the dancers in the music video and made them dance the choreography. LeShawna and her team came in second place, avoiding elimination, but didn't win, although it was a non-elimination challenge. Trivia * LeShawna is the first contestant to return to the competition. * LeShawna is one of the most loved contestants. * LeShawna was the last female Killer Adventurer to be voted off. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Screaming Performers Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Team Lightning